Hold On To Memories
by Reclusiarch Vandenhale
Summary: One Shot. Qrow knows his bad luck was to blame. Just like last time. Bad intel killed someone last time. It damn near did this time. A conversation with a friend changes his outlook. Lore Friendly to Fireteam Of Idiots on Remnant. Also part of the End Veteran Suicide Initiative #StartAConversation


Qrow put his head in his hands as he sat down. Bad intel. Again. Bad intel nearly killed good people. He sighed heavily as his thoughts wandered, and a face appeared in his minds eye. "Summer." He whispered. Summer's face lit up in a smile as he heard her say his name in her head.

He sat up, looking at the clock. "I need a fucking drink."

/

After sneaking into a certain faculty members office for some Mistralian ale, Qrow began wandering the School. Most of the students had retired to their dorms for the afternoon. Some were out on the town. Others were taking part in yet another risky operation. He sighed again. "At least I can't fuck that one up."

"Fuck what up?" Came a familiar voice. Qrow peered into the room where it emanated from, and laid eyes on Newlin, sitting in one of the Clinic's beds, a noticeable lack of a bump in the sheets where his leg was supposed to be. Another reminder.

"I'm looking at the product." Qrow replied.

"What? This? Nah fam. Old Oz had a talk with the Irondaddy. He's gonna get me a new leg. A better one. Makes me more dangerous. They can't take what they already did." Newlin smiled as he responded. Qrow just shrugged.

"You shouldn't have had to suffer because I couldn't get my shit straight."

"It happens man. We're all people. Be glad we came out alive. And we got prisoners. We can prevent it from happening again tonight."

Qrow was dumbstruck. Plenty of people had blamed him for the misfortune that fell upon them because of him. It was his fucking semblance. But these dudes didn't give two shits. Well, Kopman did, but Qrow understood why. As a Leader, you have to keep your people safe. Bring them all home.

"You do know that my semblance is Bad Luck, right?" Qrow tried. Newlin raised an eyebrow.

"Yo, that's got to fucking suck ass bro. You should see someone about that." Newlin offered as he laid his head back, scratching his head a little. Qrow let out a laugh at the quip, before noticing the black band on Newlin's wrist. He had seen the same thing on the others.

"Believe me. I have. Hey, I do have a question though. I've seen all you guys with the same armband. I don't know about where you come from, but Black is usually a color associated with mourning." The dusty Qrow questioned as he took a seat next to Newlin. The bed ridden soildier's face fell slightly, and he looked at the band on his wrist.

"We were in Afghanistan on our first Combat Deployment. We were at a newer Firebase when we were all out attacked. Which is unusual because our enemy loved Unconventional Warfare. They even had a goddamn Russian Tank. Maybe they thought we weren't prepared. I don't know. Anyways, the guys on watch saw shadows moving. We shot up some illumination mortars, and the enemy started firing. Tank rounds, AK Fire, mortars, fucking RPGs. We we're getting fire from just about everywhere. We happened to have some air assets already up, so we called them for help. Our buddy, Rodgers, was a little ways away from us. One of the attackers fired an RPG at him. It hit the HESCO barrier he was behind. The impact and shrapnel broke his neck and basically tore his face off. Frias and him were closer than the rest of us, but, we were still family. Still friends and brothers. So we remember him by this. Remember his sacrifice. Truly the greatest of us man." Newlin finished, staring at the black band.

Qrow sat there a moment. He knew the pain. He lost not only his love, but a partner. Family. He lost his Summer.

"How, how do I get one of those made?" He asked Newlin. The bedridden grunt shrugged.

"I have no idea where here. I'm pretty sure a Jewelry store could help you. Here. Take this. Go show them and tell them what you want written on it. Just bring it back when you're done." Newlin offered, smiling as he offered the black band to Qrow.

Qrow hesitantly accepted the band, and, standing up, turned to Newlin.

"Thank you. This means a lot." He spoke. Newlin nodded.

"What are brothers for. I know that look anywhere. Losing someone fuckin' hurts. Physically. I know what you feeling. You good peoples. Honoring their memory by doing what you can. Keep that shit up. We'll stand with you. Now go get yourself one of those before Frias comes back and wonders where it went."

The two warriors laughed as Qrow made his way to Vale.

/

The next day, Qrow was once again asked to teach a class. Ruby and Yang, and surprisingly, the Blake character he had been told about was there. Unlike other times when he had to teach, there was something odd about him. He seemed to enjoy it a lot more than he did before. He also didn't snap at Jaune for giving a really dumb answer. He merely chuckled and explained why Grimm won't go away after they see you, even if you give off positive emotions. Ruby approached him afterwards, and gave him a hug.

"Hey Kid." He smiled as he looked down at the young Huntress in Training, her silver eyes shining in adoration as she looked up at him.

"Hey uncle Qrow. You seem a lot more happy today. Did something happen?" She asked him. Qrow glanced at his wrist, where a black metal band sat. Ruby looked down at it as well, and read the words on it.

"Oh...OH!" She squeaked, and looked at Qrow. After a moment, she gave him another hug. "I miss her." She whimpered as she dug her face into Qrow's jacket.

"I miss her too Kid. She'd be so proud of you." He answered, a lone tear falling from his eye.

"I miss her too."

If you've lost someone, know that we will never forget them. We are here with you. Don't ever feel like you're alone. Remember to live in a way that honors those who fell. Be they Military, Police, Fire, Civil Servants, Medical, or Rescue. We will honor them as they honored us.

Text a buddy right now: "Hey, let's go get a drink."

No one left behind. Ever.

#22EveryDay

#NoOneLeftBehind

#EndVeteranSuicide

#RestEasyBrothersWeHaveTheWatch


End file.
